Trauma
by TsumeLover666
Summary: Ruri is a girl who grew up on the streets and is now being forced into the world of Ouran High. She starts to like Mori, but she can’t seem to forget about her tragic past and what happened to her. Will Mori be able to help, or will she stay in the past?
1. Dreading

**Trauma**

Author: TsumeLover666

Anime: Ouran High School Host Club

Pairing: MorixOC

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Ouran High School Host Club. All other characters are mine, though.

Summary: Ruri is a girl who grew up on the streets and is now being forced into the world of Ouran High. She starts to like Mori, but she can't seem to forget about her tragic past and what happened to her. Will Mori be able to help her get over her past, or will she be destined to linger in the past forever?

**Chapter 1: Dreading**

Ruri's eyes shot open only to have them squint tightly as sunlight poured into her room.

"Up and at 'em. Don't want to be late for your first day of school!" her grandfather sang as he opened all of the curtains in the room.

Ruri glared at him over her covers before she closed her eyes, trying to go back to sleep. That is, until her grandfather ripped the covers off of her, exposing her body to the chilled air of the room.

"Do you always have to have the air-conditioning on!? It's freezing in here!" hollered Ruri as she curled into a ball, attempting to regain some of the warmth she had lost.

"Yep!" chirped her grandfather, "Now get out of bed and get ready to leave." Convinced he had tormented Ruri enough, he merrily made his way down the stairs.

Ruri crawled out of bed and went to the bathroom. She turned the shower on, making the water extra cold to help her wake up. She peeled out of her pajamas and stepped into the shower. Ruri let out a yelp as soon as the ice cold water touched her skin and she began her shower routine at top speed, wanting to get out of the cold as soon as possible.

After her shower, she wrapped herself in a fluffy towel and walked back into her room, groaning the whole way. She hated new schools. She was just happy that her grandfather couldn't afford the hideous school uniform.

She went to her dresser and pulled out a pair of super baggy black jeans and a tight, black tank-top.

First, she looked into the mirror on her wall, groaning as she saw her disheveled, black, mid-back length hair and tired cerulean orbs staring back at her.

She picked up her comb and blow dryer an d set to work on her hair. She soon had her hair the way she liked it, straight.

She put on her undergarments and the clothes she set out and let out a huff of aggravation when she heard her grandfather yelling for her o hurry up. She pulled on her black socks and black steel-toed boots. She took a quick glance in the mirror, smiling as the silver locket that was always around her neck glinted when the sunlight coming through her window hit it.

She grabbed her book bag and ran downstairs, snatching her black denim jacket off the coat hanger before bolting out the front door to the car where her grandfather was waiting.

She hopped in the back as her grandfather got in the diver's seat and took off to her new high school.

Ruri hated schools all together because she had never been to a school before 2 years ago. (AN: Thank God she's a quick learner!!!) You see, Ruri was abandoned by her mother when she was very little and lived on the streets until 3 years ago when Social Services put her in a group home. She was soon adopted by a nice old man that she calls grandfather. She was schooled at her new home for one year by a private tutor until she turned 17 and she was deemed ready to go to school at her correct grade level. Her grandfather had apparently pulled some strings and had gotten her a special scholarship to Ouran High School. (AN: I'm ignoring the one scholarship student rule thing in the series.) Her grandfather had told her that Ouran was where all the "rich kids" went, which is also why she had been dreading today's arrival.

Anyway, she peered out the window of her grandfather's Volkswagen as a massive building came into view.

_Holy crap! You think it's big enough!?_ thought Ruri as her eyes bugged out her head.

All the students stopped and stared as the Volkswagen pulled to a stop in front of the main building.

_What the hell is wrong with you people? Haven't you ever seen a car before? _thought Ruri as she stepped out of the back and waved good-bye to her grandfather.

She walked through the front doors, ignoring all the stares and whispers, and went straight to the main office.

Unfortunately, she opened the door swiftly and ran right into a boy, knocking her to the floor.

They both resounded with a loud "Ouch!" as they fell.

"I'm so sorry!" apologized Ruri as soon as she caught her breath. "I didn't mean to-," she began to explain herself as she looked up to see who she had run into, but stopped abruptly as she realized that she had run into a girl that was just dressed like a boy.

"I'm sorry. Are you alright?" asked the, uh, "boy"?

Ruri snapped out of it and replied, "Yes, I'm fine. How are you?" as she and the…boy stood up.

"I'm okay. Hm? I've never seen you before, you must be new. My name's Haruhi Fujioka," introduced the girl.

"Yes, I am new. I'm Ruri Fubuki. It's nice to meet you," greeted Ruri.

"Very nice to meet you, too, Ruri," said Haruhi.

"Likewise. Uh…Haruhi? Can I ask you something?" questioned Ruri.

Haruhi answered, "Sure."

However, just as Ruri was about to ask her question, two identical boys appeared out of nowhere calling "Haruhi!!!" as they threw their arms around the girl.

"Let go of me!" pleaded Haruhi as the two boys seemed to be squishing the life out of her, but they just ignored her pleas.

That is, until Ruri made herself known.

"What is wrong with you idiotic boys!? Can't you see that you're crushing her!? Now let her go before you really hurt her!!!" roared an enraged Ruri. They were killing the only person she knew in the whole stupid school. She couldn't allow that.

All three of them, the two boys and Haruhi, stared at Ruri in shock.

"What?" asked Ruri as she looked back and forth between the three of them.

"Did you just - "

"- call Haruhi - "

" – a her?" asked the two boys, completing each other's sentences. (AN: Freaky twin powers, activate!)

"That's what I said. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go," declared Ruri as she side-stepped the trio and sauntered into the main office.

The trio just stared after her as she went into the office and shut the door behind her.

"Well," said Hikaru, "she was very interesting."

"Interesting? She was weird," Quipped Kaoru.

"Anyway," interrupted Haruhi, "we better get going or we'll be late for our first class."

She quietly walked off as the twins followed after her.

In The Office…

Ruri sat in a chair outside of the principle's (is it principle or dean? I can't remember) office, waiting to be called in. She waited for about 15 minutes before she heard a man call for her to go in. She stood up and entered his office quietly. She sat down in a chair situated in front of the principle's office.

"Miss Fubuki, welcome to Ouran High," greeted the principle.

"Um, thank you, sir," came Ruri's timid reply.

"You're welcome. Now, let's see what classes you have. (I'm basing her classes off of the classes one of my friends has) Oh, you have Literature, Japanese History, Trigonometry, Physics, Art, Psychology, and a lunch each day. My, that's seems like quite a lot considering your situation," stated the principle. "However, I guess you'll just have to work really hard. You received a map of the school, yes? Do you think you'll be able to find your classes by yourself?" _What a jerk! I grew up on the streets, that doesn't make me an idiot. Stupid, rich prick. _thought Ruri's mind as she grew agitated. The principle thought she was stupid just because she'd only been going to actual schools for 2 years. "It's alright, sir. I really don't think that I'll have any trouble. I should be fine on my own," tried Ruri.

"Are you sure? This is a big school," interrupted the principle. "I don't want you to take any chances, so I'll see who I can find to look after you."

_What am I a toddler now? I grew up without parents. I think that I know how to take care of my self. Stupid prick. _"Please, sir. I really don't think I'll need an help, so-" pressed Ruri before she was interrupted, again. _Prick. _

"Stop, I won't have you wandering around all day confused. I'll see if I can arrange for one student from each of your classes can escort you, so you don't get lost," came the snide reply from the principle.

_You son of- I have a map. I am not an imbecile, so stop treating me like one you pompous, stuck-up prick. _roared Ruri's mind as she responded with a bit of venom, "Sir. I'm confident that my intellect is advanced enough to comprehend the workings of the map that I obtained from your secretary."

The principle looked at her with a bit of disbelief before answering, "Well, if that's what you want. However, only you will be held accountable if you're late for any of your classes. Understand?"

"Perfectly," came Ruri's reply. She picked up her book bag and left the office. She took out her map and headed for her first class.

She arrived about 10 minutes later grumbling about enormous stairs, never-ending hallways, and rich people always making things way too big.

She approached the door to her first class, Literature. She could hear a woman lecturing about some novel. She softly knocked on the door and grew nervous as the talking stopped and she heard footsteps approaching the door. The door opened to reveal the scariest freaking woman she'd ever seen. _Gah! It's a zombie! Who hires a zombie to be a teacher!? _The woman had narrow eyes that were positively caked in green eye shadow and her scowl was drenched in the ugliest shade of brown lip stick you could imagine. _Is she blind or what? She's got to be to walk out in public like that. _

After Ruri hadn't moved for a few minutes, the woman spoke up in a shrill, croaky voice, "Well, what do you want? Speak up or I'll shut the door on your face you little snot-nosed brat."

_Snot!? Look who's talking! You look like the Hulk's wife with all that green. _

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm new, today is my first day. I just came from the office," answered Ruri while she inwardly growled at the old hag.

"New, huh? You're late, brat. Pick an empty seat and stop holding up my class you little airhead," snapped the woman.

Ruri hurried into the room and took the closest empty seat that she could find as all of the students stared at her before the woman smacked her ruler on the chalk board and yelled at them to pay attention.

Later…

Ruri's class seemed to take forever to get over. When the bell finally rang, she sprang from her seat and rushed out the door. She glanced at her map and scurried to her next class, Physics.

This class was less eventful then her first. It was actually so boring that she almost fell asleep. She would have, too. That is, if her stomach didn't hurt so much from hunger. She forgot to eat anything for breakfast. So, she sat in class, trying her hardest to pay attention to the lesson in an attempt to forget about her stomach. _What is wrong with this day? It better not be like this everyday or I might shoot myself._

To Be Continued… 

AN: What did you think? There's no Mori in this chapter, but he'll be in the second one, I promise. I'll also try to make the chapters a bit longer. It all really depends whether or not I have time for anything other than school work. I'd really appreciate reviews, good and bad. Just remember that this is my very **VERY **first fanfic, so be gentle with the bad, okay?I'll only post the next chapter if I get enough reviews, or if Siriusgirl1 reviews and asks me to post more. Either will work. I still want everyone else to review though.


	2. Hit and Run

**Trauma**

Author: TsumeLover666

Anime: Ouran High School Host Club

Pairing: MorixOC

Rating: T

Summary: Ruri is a girl who grew up on the streets and is now being forced into the world of Ouran High. She had a tragic past and she can't seem to get over it, but maybe Mori can help.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Ouran, but everything else is completely mine.

**Chapter 2: Hit and Run**

LATER THAT DAY…

Ruri was working very diligently trying to keep her obvious boredom off of her face. She hated science and her teacher was a very chubby man with a comb over and sweat stains on his too-tight collared shirt. She especially hated this science teacher because he required the students to take notes off the board.

God chubbo is it too hard for you to understand that it's nearly impossible to copy from the board if you write with your right hand and erase with your left. That and the fact that your body blocks the whole freaking board!

_Please ring you stupid bell. I'm starving and I want out of this class before my stomach decides to voice its lack of food. God! When the heck is lunch!? Don't you people eat!? _mentally complained Ruri as she glared at the clock on the wall, enraged that she couldn't speed up time by mere will power.

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!" rang the lunch bell.

_Finally!!!_ thought Ruri as she leapt out of her seat and bolted for the lunchroom, getting strange looks from everyone that she nearly plowed over.

She ran through the halls, completely lost. She sped down hall after hall and around corners. _Everything looks the friggin' same!_

She whipped around yet another corner and was met with enormous wooden doors with a sign hanging above with the word "cafeteria" in some kind of fancy lettering.

_Finally! Food! Glorious food!_

She opened the doors to the cafeteria and gawked in disbelief.

_Who the hell puts chandeliers and ice-sculptures in a school cafeteria!? How stupid are you rich pricks? Don't any of you know how hard it would be to clean this place if someone decided to start a food fight? _thought Ruri.

She quickly regained herself when she realized that a couple of students were staring at her and she made her way to the lunch line. The wait seemed like forever to her and she grinned ecstatically when it was finally her turn to order her food, until she looked at the food of course.

_What the hell kind of school has roasted duck and fried frog legs for lunch!? Whatever happened to chicken patties, cheeseburgers, and French fries? And who would pay such ridiculous prices for such gross food?! _questioned Ruri's mind.

She practically snarled as she left the cafeteria, unwilling to eat the lunches they offered and unable to pay for the lunches even if she wanted to.

She was rounding a corner when she ran into something hard and stumbled backwards.

Ruri looked up quickly and saw not one, but two seniors. (AN: What is with this girl and running into people!? Don't ask me. I'm the writer, but Ruri has a mind of her own.)

One of the seniors was a really short blonde holding a pink bunny doll and he was perched on the shoulders of the other brown-haired, stoic-faced senior. The 6'2" senior.

_Holy crap! MONSTER!!! How much milk do you drink!?_ thought Ruri. (AN: She's only like 5'4"-5'5") Her eyes widened and she blushed madly at her own reaction as the two seniors stared down at her. (She momentarily forgot that she was supposed to be a senior too.) She quickly turned her blush and wide-eyes into a scowl and snapped, "Watch where you're going! You should learn to move out of the way!" before she pushed past the seniors and hurried down the hall. She was already in a bad mood and running into more people agitated her even more.

"She was weird, ne Takashi?" said the bubbly little blonde to his not so little companion.

"Ah," was the emotionless reply.

"Come on Takashi, I'm sure the others are waiting for us."

The two then proceeded to enter the cafeteria and quickly scanned the room for their group of friends before taking their seats among them.

"Hunny-sempai, Mori-sempai. What took you two so long?" asked an energetic blonde, Tamaki, who was seated across the lunch table from the two.

The little blonde, Hunny, answered, "Takashi and I ran into a girl in the hallway. She wasn't wearing a uniform, but I think that she's a student here. She looked kind of irritated."

One of the two twins sitting among the group chose to reply. "A girl who wasn't wearing a uniform? Could that be the same girl that Haruhi ran into earlier today?"

"I believe she just could be Hikaru," answered his brother.

"Hunny-sempai, what did the girl look like?" inquired the first twin, Kaoru.

Hunny thought for a moment before answering. "Well, she was wearing black pants and a black tank-top, she had blue eyes and long black hair. She had a locket around her neck, too." (o.O Wow. Good memory for only a few seconds of seeing her.)

"Ah. She must be the same girl that ran into me in front of the office today. She must be having a bad day, running into so many people and all," spoke Haruhi.

Hunny grew glum and whispered, "Poor girl. Takashi and I should have apologized for running into her, but she sprinted off before we got the chance to."

Haruhi was quick to cheer Hunny up. "It's alright Hunny-sempai. I'm sure that you'll get the chance to tell her you're sorry in the future. Don't worry about it."

Hunny's companion, Mori, was also quick to aid in cheering Hunny up. "Mitsukuni, cake?"

Hunny instantly cheered up at the prospect of sweets and took to stuffing his face with a piece of cake that had been handed to him.

Mori looked to the door and silently wondered if that girl was bi-polar seeing as how the reactions on her face had changed so quickly. _Oh well._

WITH RURI…

Ruri, having no idea as what to do during lunch period since she had no lunch to eat, decided to wander the halls of the school in search of her next class.

_Well, there's one good thing about looking for my next class so early. At least I won't have to worry about being late. But god does this suck. I'm so hungry! I should have just packed my own lunch. With these gross lunch choices and ridiculous prices, it looks like that's exactly what I'm going to have to do from now on. Now, where is that class? Oh! There it is._

Ruri had finally located her next class, Trigonometry. She made her way into the room and saw that the teacher was at her desk eating her own lunch.

She looked rather young for a teacher. She had black silky hair that was wound up into a sloppy bun. She wasn't fat, but she wasn't twiggy either. She wore black-rimmed glasses atop her head and she wore peach-colored lipstick. She wore an ID saying that her name was Mrs. Richi. She looked up at Ruri and smiled. "What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice a soft soothing sound. "Class isn't going to start for awhile."

"Yes, I know. I just wanted to make sure I wouldn't be late since this is my first day."

She regarded Ruri for a moment before replying, "Alright. Just don't make too much noise, I like my quiet."

"Thank you," responded Ruri and she moved to find a seat in the back of the room. Being as she had nothing to do, she began to ponder on her day thus far.

_Let's see, how has this day been? I know, it's been crappy! All of the students stare at me wherever I go, the teaching style of the teachers is so different from the way my private tutor used to teach me, and, what's worse, I keep running into people! At least this teacher seems nice. sigh Gramps, I know you said that I needed to go to school, but I hate it. I hate it! I wish that Ryouji had never disappeared! If he hadn't, I would probably still be with him. God, Ryouji where are you? I miss you so much! _She clutched her locket in her hands.

Ruri was on the verge of tears. Her thoughts stopped though as the bell rang and students began to file into the room. The teacher had cleaned up after she had finished eating and moved her glasses from her head to on her nose.

With much will power, Ruri was able to put on a mask, as if she hadn't been about to cry and released her locket from her grip. She just wanted to get through the rest of the day as smoothly as she could. Too bad that wasn't going to happen. Ruri soon realized this as two familiar boys walked into the class together and took seats near her.

_Oh crap! Not these two! _Ruri freaked as she slunk down in her seat, took out her Trigonometry book, opened it, and tried her best to hide behind it.

She felt completely embarrassed. The two boys that she had run into earlier after leaving the cafeteria were sitting right in front of her! She hoped to god they wouldn't notice her.

It seemed that luck was on her side as the two were too intent on paying attention to the teacher to notice her.

She quickly averted her gaze to the teacher so as not to draw attention to herself in case the teacher decided to call her out for not paying attention.

Mrs. Richi began her short lecture and then assigned a few pages of work from the book to be turned in at the end of class.

Ruri looked at the assigned pages and mentally groaned. She didn't understand any of it. Not that it was her fault of course. She decided to just half-ass it.

The class went by rather quickly and Ruri headed for her next class of the day, Japanese History.

_Great, the subject that I'm the worst at. I'm grateful for what my tutor has taught me, but he did say that there was no way for him to cover nearly enough of the information that I had missed. Guess I'll just have to do my best._

Ruri turned into her history room and stopped abruptly. The very tall senior was in this class too?!

Ruri quickly ducked her head and walked briskly past the desk that the boy was occupying, taking a seat in the far back. He didn't seem to notice her or was just ignoring her and she was utterly grateful for it.

She took her seat and looked up to the teacher, the ugly teacher. He looked like a Blow-pop. He had a really twiggy body and a huge head. He had big coke-bottle glasses and a scraggly mustache. He had beady little eyes and was almost completely bald. (He looks like the teacher from The Incredibles)

_Where do they find these teachers? _

The teacher began a lecture in an unbearably boring voice that lasted the whole class. Ruri had to prop her head on her hands to keep from putting her head down on the desk and falling straight to sleep.

She became so bored that she took to staring at the back of the boy she had run into. He was diligently listening to the lecture and taking notes. She had to stifle a laugh as she noticed how funny he looked stuffed into such a small desk.

The teacher soon stopped the lecture and told everyone to clear their desks for a test.

_WHAT? My first day and I have to take a test. This SUCKS! _

Ruri looked at the test before her and almost snarled. She didn't know any of the answers. She just guessed on them all.

Before she knew it, the class was over and she was headed to her final class, Psychology.

She entered the room, taking a seat in the back again.

She took to staring at her desk until movement to her left caught her attention. The tall boy had come into the classroom and taken a seat right next to Ruri. She immediately shrunk down in her seat.

_Him again! He's in this class too?! Wait. Now that I think about it, he's in my Literature class and Physics class too! I can't get away from him! Oh no! This sucks! Stupid boy!_

She was forced to focus toward the front of the class as the teacher, a Mrs. Chanuma, began her lesson plan for the day. She was little woman. Really old, almost ancient looking. She had her gray hair in a tight, perfect bun. She wore thick glasses with those granny chains on them. She was hunched over, only adding to her ancient look.

Ruri had a great deal of trouble paying attention to the lesson because she kept casting side-glances to her left.

She just couldn't seem to keep her eyes off him.

Eventually the torturous class was over and Ruri bolted for the door, trying to get as far a way from the boy as she could.

The school day was finally over.

_YES! YES! The torture is over! Now, let's tally up how much homework I have. HOLY CRAP! How can these teachers think that it's at all possible for anyone to do this much homework?! I HATE SCHOOL! To make things worse, I don't even understand most of this stuff. I'll just have to go to the library to study this crap._

Ruri headed to where the multiple libraries were so that she could have a quiet place to study, but was met with utter disappointment. All the libraries she went to had no room in them. She opted to instead wander around and find another place to study.

She was having no luck. Every room she went to was either full of students or locked.

She went through room after room before stopping in front of another room.

"Third Music Room, huh? Hope nobody's in there," mumbled Ruri as she turned the knob and stepped inside.

She was immediately assaulted by bright lights, flower petals, and a chorused "Welcome!"

To Be Continued… 

AN: I'm very very sorry for taking so long to update. I had a multitude of very tedious projects to do for school and I only just recently turned in the last one. I'm working on the next chapter and hope to have it posted by Friday. I would like to ask that if you see any grammar or spelling mistakes, please inform me. I'm very fickle about those sorts of things, I just miss them sometimes. I want to thank those of you who reviewed. Please keep reviewing. : D


	3. Encounter

**Trauma**

Author: TsumeLover666

Anime: Ouran High School Host Club

Pairing: MorixOC

Rating: No Clue

Summary: Ruri is a girl who grew up on the streets and is now being forced into the world of Ouran High. She had a tragic past and she can't seem to get over it, but maybe Mori can help.

**Chapter 3: Encounter**

IN THE THIRD MUSIC ROOM…

Ruri stood frozen as she gazed upon a group of boys dressed like knights.

She recognized some of them as Haruhi, the two boys that crushed Haruhi, and the seniors that she had run into.

One blonde boy she didn't recognize approached Ruri and held her hand.

He recited, "Oh what a beauty has stumbled upon us? Please, let it be my pleasure to entertain you." He then kissed the back of her hand as a look of disgust made its way onto her face.

_Back! Back, beast! Back!_ was being screamed inside Ruri's head.

Ruri wrenched her hand out of the boy's grasp and screeched, "Get away from me you pig-dog!" (o.O No idea where that came from)

The blonde ran away to cry in a corner while the two boys that had crushed Haruhi earlier that day laughed at him.

Haruhi walked up and said, "Please forgive him. Here, let me introduce you to everyone. That was Tamaki," she said as she pointed to the boy huddled in the corner. She pointed to the twins, "This is Kaoru and Hikaoru. This here," she motioned to boy with glasses and a clipboard, "is Kyouya. And this," she gestured to the bubbly blonde and the silent giant, "is Hunny and Mori."

_And I'm supposed to care why?_ was the snotty response from Ruri's mind.

"So, what? You guys just stand in a pose and wait for someone to open the door? Then you use your talents to disgust them?" questioned Ruri.

Tamaki popped up in front of Ruri nearly knocking her off balance and declared, "Not at all! We are the members of the Host Club and we provide entertainment for young ladies. Now, which of us would you like to designate?"

"What, are you nuts!? I'm outta' here!" announced Ruri.

She was heading for the door when Hunny ran up to her hollering, "Wait! Don't go! Takashi and I wanted to apologize for running into you earlier today!"

Ruri stopped in her tracks, a confused look on her face. _Takashi? Who is that? Oh! He must be that really tall monster I ran into after leaving the cafeteria _reasoned Ruri's mind.

She turned around and said shyly as she picked at the hem of her shirt, "Oh, that. Yeah, just forget about that."

"No!" exclaimed Hunny. "I wanted to apologize and I wanted to know your name!" whined the blonde boy. "I'm Mitsukuni and this is Takashi, but everyone calls me Hunny and everyone calls him Mori. We are both very sorry for running into you. Could you please tell us your name?" said Hunny as Mori walked up behind him to stare at Ruri.

Ruri looked up at Mori and blushed. _WOW! Now that I really look at him, he's hot! _screamed Ruri's mind.

"Uh…I-I'm Ruri. Ruri Fu-Fubuki," stammered the blushing Ruri.

"Nice to meet you, Ruri. Would you like to come eat some cake with me and Takashi?" (bad grammar) chirped Hunny.

"Actually, I was just looking for a place to study…and…I…uh." Ruri's statement slowly came to a stop when she noticed tears welling up in Hunny's eyes and the other female guests were glaring at her.

She soon changed her tune. "I-I think cake would be great, Hunny," was her weary new tune.

The senior perked up at her statement, grabbing her hand and practically dragging her to the table with his other guests as Mori silently followed.

All of the other hosts returned to their guests as Hunny, Mori, and Ruri took their seats, Ruri in between the two seniors. (I know Mori usually sits right next to Hunny, but I wanted to make Ruri uncomfortable.)

She was handed a piece of cake and she silently began eating as the other guests kept squealing over Hunny's "adorable" actions.

Ruri's mind was wracked with confusion as she found her eyes straying to Mori's handsome face.

_What is wrong with me? Why can't I get rid of this stupid blush!? And, why can't I keep my eyes from straying to his face? God! He has such a cute face! Uh oh! I have a crush on him!! This is impossible! I don't get crushes! I haven't had feelings for anyone since Ryouji!_

"- uri. Ruri! Are you okay? You sound like you're choking!" exclaimed Hunny as he stared at her, worry clearly showing on his face.

Ruri looked about her as everyone seemed to be staring at her and only at her.

Her blush deepened and she quickly answered, "Uh. I have to go. Bye!"

She grabbed her bag and rushed out the door before anyone could stop her or ask her anymore questions.

"Wait!" shouted Hunny, but it was too late, Ruri was too far gone.

Hunny looked to Mori and said, "I really hope that she's okay. She's a bit shy, but I really like her. Do you like her, Takashi?"

"Ah," was the senior's monotone reply.

Ruri ran through the halls and ran through the front doors, stopping at the front gate to catch her breath.

_What is wrong with me? I can't find that guy attractive! I only like Ryouji! Ryouji please come back! Everything was so simple when I was with you. _

Her hand went immediately to her locket.

Ruri grew glum and slowly began her walk to her house. I took her quite awhile to find her way there seeing as how she had never been to the school before today and her grandfather had been the one to take her.

As she neared her home, she stopped suddenly and looked up to the sky.

_Ryouji…_

_**Flashback…**_

_Ruri was about ten. She ran through the alleyways, avoiding as many people as she could. She weaved in and out of alleys, around corners. She had a little backpack on her back that she used to keep her most valuable things in. _

_Ruri stopped in front of a door and she quietly knocked. The door opened a crack as a pair of dark brown almost black eyes peered out. The eyes looked down to Ruri for a brief moment before the door closed only to open completely a second later._

_The owner of the eyes smiled down at Ruri._

_Ruri returned the smile and launched herself into the arms of the man. "Ryouji I missed you!" chirped Ruri._

_The man, Ryouji, was tall, of medium build, with dark brown hair. He was 18. He chuckled, "You were only gone two hours."_

_"I know, but felt like forever," whined Ruri._

_"Yes, well come in," he said as he led Ruri into the building._

_There was a group of men sitting around a table that all stopped and turned there attention to Ruri as she walked in._

_Ruri knew none of the men so she instinctively hid behind Ryouji's legs._

_"Who's the kid?" asked one of the men in a gruff voice._

_"She's alright," responded Ryouji._

_The men just grunted and turned their attention back to what they had previously been doing._

_Ryouji looked down at Ruri. "Why don't you go into the other room and watch T.V.? I'll come in once I'm done with these men here."_

_Ruri nodded. _

_"Here," Ryouji said, "Let me take your bag for you."_

_Ruri nodded again and handed her bag to him as she ran off to the other room to do as she had been told. _

_Ryouji walked to the table and began conversing with the men._

_Ruri was watching a cartoon about talking animals that were having a party. Twenty minutes later, Ruri heard a door close and Ryouji came into the room that Ruri was occupying. He handed Ruri's bag to her and she accepted it graciously._

_"Hey. How 'bout I take you to the park?" asked Ryouji._

_Ruri nodded vigorously and jumped to her feet. Ryouji laughed and headed out the building with Ruri in tow. _

_They walked the short walk to the park, Ruri grinning widely the whole time._

_"Now," said Ryouji, "you just put your bag down here beside this bench and go play. I'll watch it for you."_

_"Thank you Ryouji. Yay!" exclaimed Ruri as she ran off to the swings to play._

_An hour later, Ruri looked to where Ryouji was to see him speaking to a man. Curious, Ruri stopped playing and ran to Ryouji. The man left just as Ruri reached where Ryouji was._

_"Who was that man?" she asked._

_"No one, no one," Ryouji waved it off. "It' about time to get home."_

_Ruri nodded and picked up her bag, walking beside Ryouji as they headed back to the building. _

_**…End Flashback**_

Ruri's reminiscing made her terribly sad and she began to cry. Her grip on her locket tightened. She just stood in the street crying.

She felt so guilty for even thinking about having feelings for anyone other than Ryouji.

A car honked at her to get her to move and Ruri took off running.

She just wanted to get home. Everything would be better when she was home. No not home. Her home was with Ryouji in that alley, but her current living quarters would have to do. She hoped it would make her feel better.

To Be Continued… 

I decided to post more than one chapter this time as my way of making up for me taking so long to update. I've given you just a little bit of Ruri's past, but there's much more to come. A few more chapters and I promise that the chapters will have a lot more Mori in them. I'm just getting the story going, so please be patient. Please keep reading and reviewing. :D


	4. Breakdown

**Trauma**

Author: TsumeLover666

Anime: Ouran High School Host Club

Pairing: MorixOC

Rating: T

Summary: Ruri is a girl who grew up on the streets and is now being forced into the world of Ouran High. She had a tragic past and she can't seem to get over it, but maybe Mori can help.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Ouran, but all other characters are completely mine.

**Chapter 4: Breakdown**

Ruri burst through the door and practically flew up the stairs to her room before her grandfather could ask her anything.

She stormed into her bedroom and slammed the door shut, fuming. _God! Stupid school, stupid homework, stupid, retarded boys! I don't like Mori, I have always and will always only like Ryouji! _her train of thought came to a screeching halt as she heard a soft rap on her door.

"Ruri, are you alright? You seemed upset. Please tell me what's wrong," came the soft plea from her grandfather on the other side of her bedroom door.

Ruri calmed down considerably at the sound of her grandfather's concerned voice.

She took a deep breath and opened her door, instantly throwing her arms around her grandfather in a tight hug as soon as she saw him.

He returned the hug as Ruri buried her face in his chest crying.

"It was so horrible, grandfather! All of the students stare at me like I'm a freak, the lunches are disgusting, I kept running into people, the teachers pile on homework, and worst of all, the boys are so stupid! I hate them! I hate school! Please don't make me go back!" wailed Ruri, pain evident in her voice.

Her grandfather's heart shattered at the sound of her pain. He didn't say anything, just held her tightly, rocking back and forth in an attempt to comfort her.

After she had calmed down again, he held her away from him, making her look him in the eye.

"Listen, Ruri. I know that you don't like school, but your education is important and I can't afford a tutor for you at home anymore. I know that it's hard, but you have to try. What would Ryouji say if he heard you trying to forego your education," tried her grandfather.

"Don't you DARE say his name!!" screamed Ruri, a deep scowl on her face, "Don't you ever talk about him! You don't know him! You have know idea what he would think!"

"Ruri, I - " started her grandfather, but Ruri cut him off again.

"Leave me alone!!" she shouted at him, pushing past him as she ran down the stairs and out the front door, crying the whole way.

Ruri's grandfather stood in Ruri's doorway, a solemn look on his face.

Ruri ran, hard and fast, down the street. She didn't know where she was going, but it didn't matter. She just needed to get away.

It began to rain, lightly at first, but its intensity grew rapidly.

She kept running through the rain, splashing through puddles along the way.

She ran through the front gate of a park. She ignored the paths and ran in an aimless direction instead. She came to an area that was heavily covered by trees. She stopped running and fell to her knees. (that rhymed :D) She screamed up to the sky before she buried her face in her hands and wept.

Her body was wracked with sobs and the cold rain was numbing her hands and ears, but she didn't care. She felt overrun with anguish and she had to let it out before she burst.

_Why? Why? Why did you have to leave Ryouji? Please come back to me. Make everything the way it used to be. Please!_

Little did she know, she was being watched. The tall figure, hidden behind one of the numerous trees, watched her briefly before turning and walking off.

Ruri sobbed with the sky for what seemed like forever before she wrapped her arms about herself and stood. She began heading for the entrance to the park. As she arrived at the entrance, the rain stopped and the clouds opened up to reveal a full moon and numerous stars.

She stood at the entrance to the park, staring up at the glowing moon for a bit before she turned and began her walk back to her home.

She made it to her home, walking in and going straight to her bedroom.

She changed into her dry pajamas and she went to the linen closet to grab a towel to dry her hair. When done, she crawled under her crisp, warm covers and drifted to sleep the instant her head touched the pillow.

Her grandfather tip-toed down the hallway and stopped at Ruri's door. He had been awake, waiting silently in his bedroom for Ruri to return.

He walked to her bedside and placed a kiss on her forehead whispering, "I'm sorry Ruri. I'm sorry that you have to suffer so much. I've tried to make you happy, but you're never going to be happy until that Ryouji of yours returns to you, will you?"

He brushed his fingers through her hair for a moment before exiting her room, going to his own to get some much needed sleep.

Ruri dreamt that night, a wonderful dream turned into a dreadful nightmare.

_**Dream Begin…**_

_Ryouji stood quietly, embracing Ruri as he smiled. They stood in a never ending field of bright, multicolored tulips. _

_"Don't worry Ruri," he said, "as long as you're faithful to me, I'll never leave you." _

_Then suddenly, Mori appeared out of nowhere, just staring at the two._

_Ryouji suddenly shoved Ruri away from him, glaring at her. _

_"You traitor!" he screamed. "You don't love me! You wouldn't have even noticed him if you did love me! You're nothing but a traitorous whore! I'll never return to you!"_

_"But Ryouji please I would never-" Ruri pleaded, but Ryouji cut her off._

_"Liar! If you want him then go to him, but I don't ever want to see you again!" he screamed before turning and quickly walking off._

_Ruri reached out to his retreating figure crying, "Ryouji wait! Please I only love __**you**__! He doesn't mean anything to me! Don't leave me! Come back!"_

_Ryouji ignored her and continued to walk away. The world around Ruri began to fade into black. The last thing seen being Ryouji's retreating form._

_**…Dream End**_

Ruri bolted upright in her bed, sweating heavily. She quickly looked all around her before recognizing her location and relaxing.

"It was just a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream."

She looked over to her alarm clock. 2:30 a.m.

She sighed before getting up from her bed, leaving her room and going downstairs.

She walked to the cabinets of the kitchen and took a glass from within. She made her way to the sink, filling her glass with water and taking a long drink.

She finished her drink and took to staring in the sink.

_Ryouji, I'm so sorry. I won't betray you, I promise. I won't think about that boy again, just come back to me._

She placed the glass in the sink and returned to her room, making her way to her bed.

Ruri climb under the covers and made herself comfortable. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't fall asleep, so she just resigned herself to staring at the ceiling.

_Please, please God don't make me see that boy again tomorrow. Please, I just want to forget him. I know if I put my faith in Ryouji he'll come back to me. He will. He will._

Ruri slowly fell into a deep sleep, her mind chanting "He will. He will." Over and over.

6:00 A.M….

Ruri woke to her alarm going off. She reached over and turned it off, but remained in bed for a moment. She didn't want to return to that school. She wouldn't go. Nothing would make her go.

Just then her grandfather burst through her door and ripped the covers from atop Ruri.

"Get up young lady," he ordered, " I know you don't want to, but you are going back to that school today if I have to drag you there by your ears."

Ruri reluctantly got up and got dressed as her grandfather went downstairs to make breakfast and a lunch box for Ruri. Ruri wore baggy, faded blue-jeans with a tight, white halter top and white sneakers. She had put her hair up in a loose pony tail and she wore a silver bracelet on her left wrist that matched her locket around her neck.

Ruri trudged downstairs and stopped at the kitchen doorway. She looked to her grandfather and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him.

He turned to her. "Stop glaring at me and eat your breakfast," he scolded.

Ruri reluctantly made her way to the table where a plate of pancakes was waiting for her. She ate slowly as her grandfather left the room to go do something.

Then her grandfather told her to get her backpack and get in the car.

Ruri immediately bolted for her room. Maybe she could lock herself in and avoid going to the school, but she wouldn't be so lucky.

He stood in front of the stairs, blocking Ruri's way. He smiled at her and pointed to her bag at his feet. He had anticipated her idea of barricading herself in her room and had brought it downstairs.

_Great. Why'd I have to get a grandfather that knows me so well?_

Ruri picked up her bag and slowly made her way to the car, but she stopped abruptly when she was standing next to the open car door, refusing to get in.

Her grandfather came up behind her and shoved her into the car, locking the doors so she couldn't get out.

He made his way to the driver's seat and drove off, Ruri pleading with him to turn around the whole time.

He just ignored her.

Ruri eventually gave up and took to pouting.

_Just great. Another perfect day to suffer._

To Be Continued…

I hope you liked this chapter. There's more Mori in the next chapter, I promise. Please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcomed, but no flames! :D


	5. Festivals, Outbursts, and Dismay

Trauma

**Trauma**

Author: TsumeLover666

Anime: Ouran High School Host Club

Pairing: MorixOC

Rating: T

Summary: Ruri is a girl who grew up on the streets and is now being forced into the world of Ouran High. She had a tragic past and she can't seem to get over it, but maybe Mori can help.

**Chapter 5: Festivals, Outbursts, and Dismay**

AT OURAN…

Mori stood silently at the front entrance of the school, awaiting Hunny's arrival.

No matter what time he left his house in the morning, he always arrived before Hunny and waited at the front gate to the school.

He was actually quite bored. His only entertainment was watching a bird in a tree across the street.

However, he caught motion in the corner of his eye and turned to see what it was.

It was the girl from the day before, Ruri.

Apparently, she was adamant about not going to school today and her grandfather responded by trying to pry her out of the back seat of the car.

He could hear the both of them arguing from where he was.

Ruri was yelling about how horrible her first day was and her grandfather was yelling about how her education was far too important for her to skip.

Mori didn't exactly understand why Ruri thought yesterday was horrible. He thought the school was nice and the students were all very kind. Apparently Ruri disagreed completely.

Mori smiled slightly as he watched the girl's antics at trying to get back in the car after the old man had successfully ripped her from it. He had locked all the doors and the girl was pounding on the windows, ordering the man to take her home.

The man just smiled and waved at her from the driver's seat as he drove off, leaving her on the sidewalk with a glare on her face that even scared Mori a little.

Mori's mind was in a state of confusion.

_Why is she so angry? Her day couldn't have been that bad. I mean, I even thought everything at the club was going great until she freaked out and ran off. She's probably just a drama queen. Oh well._

Mori's train of thought came to an end as Hunny's limo pulled up and the hyperactive senior hopped out and immediately ran up to Mori, greeting him with a "Good Morning" and a huge smile.

He returned the "Good Morning" and glanced in Ruri's direction to see her stomping up the steps and into the building.

A confused look appeared on his usually stoic face as he wondered why he wanted to know what about yesterday had upset her so much.

He quickly rid his face of any expression as to not alert Hunny and turned to enter the building.

Unfortunately, Hunny had seen Mori's confusion; he just chose not to acknowledge that fact and settled for heading into the building after Mori.

IN RURI'S LITERATURE CLASS…

Ruri slowly made her way to her seat immediately slumping into it as soon as she reached her destination.

The other students soon poured into the classroom, including Mori, followed by the Hulk's wife wanna be otherwise known as the teacher.

The students made their ways to each of their designated seats, Mori sitting one row in front and one seat to the right of Ruri, as the teacher motioned for everyone to rise.

Everyone stood for a moment before bowing and taking their seats again.

"We aren't going to have any time to do any work today because we have to attend an assembly in the auditorium in 10 minutes," announced the teacher to the class.

At the prospect of no class lectures or reading, all eyes lit up with joy.

The principle's voice could soon be heard over the loud speakers, instructing all the students to quietly make their way to the auditorium for the assembly.

Ruri stood along with the students as they all made their way out of the classroom and toward the auditorium.

Ruri tried her absolute hardest to make sure that she stayed a relatively good distance behind Mori as she walked to the auditorium.

Ruri soon stood in the auditorium, completely baffled as to where to sit seeing as how it looked like everyone was sitting with their friends and Ruri currently had no friends.

Ruri's head snapped to the side as she heard a familiar voice calling her name. It was Hunny.

He ran up to Ruri and suggested, "You can come sit with me and Takashi (bad grammar again :D) and the others if you want."

She didn't want to incur the wrath of his fans if he happened to cry because she refused, so she graciously accepted his offer.

She immediately regretted it.

Hunny ran off and sat between Haruhi and Mori and the realization hit her that the only seat remaining was the one directly next to Mori.

She slowly made her way to the seat and slumped down in it.

Mori gave her a quick sideways glance before he looked to the stage again. _Why does it always seem like she's in a bad mood?_

Ruri glanced in Mori's direction quickly before turning her sight forward as a man walked up on the stage.

The man walked to the microphone, "Good Morning everyone!"

All the students replied with a chorused "Good Morning!"

"Now then," he continued, "I assume that you all remember our annual Fall Festival?" He paused as everyone clapped, cheered, and squealed.

"This assembly has been called to discuss the changes to the rules and the fact that the festival will be held one week ahead of schedule." He paused again. "There is only one rule change. That rule is that the festival is mandatory. Every student in every class must participate. Each class needs to think of an idea for the festival and have it submitted as soon as possible. As you all know, this is so that we can keep track of what everyone is doing so that we can prevent too many classes from doing the same thing. Remember, this festival needs to have varying booths." He paused yet again. "Now, teachers please escort your students back to class so you can begin discussing your plans for the festival."

All the students stood and headed back to class. Ruri was completely baffled as to everything that the man had talked about.

_Fall Festival? What? This school keeps getting more confusing every second. Stupid school._

Ruri arrived back at her classroom and took her seat. The rest of the students filed in after her and went to their own seats as the teacher walked to the board and turned to the students.

"Now, does anyone have an idea for what this class should do for the festival?"

A few hands shot up in the air.

"We could make a café," suggested one girl and the teacher put it on the board.

"That's boring," said a boy. "We should do some kind of contest."

More suggestions were soon announced and the teacher wrote all of them on the board.

The suggestions stopped coming and the teacher decided to have everyone vote for one of the suggestions written on the board. In the end, the café suggestion was picked.

The teacher then began dividing the class up into groups. There was one group for organizing the food, one for the decorations, one for dishware, and one group was responsible for actually serving the people who came to the café.

Ruri was placed in the server group along with four other girls, four guys, and Mori. (:D)

The class was bustling about. The group Ruri was in had to come up with "uniforms" for the event. It was decided that the boys would wear tuxedos, of course. However, the girls in the group were having a heated debate as to what the dresses for the waitresses should look like.

Ruri just sighed and tried to block everything out.

The girls of the group eventually decided to settle on a pink dress with a bunch of white frills and ruffles.

Ruri glowered at the idea of her having to wear such a dress. She couldn't get out of it though because the man had said that the festival was mandatory.

That didn't mean she couldn't glower.

A tailor was brought in to get everyone's measurements.

Everyone was very cooperative, except Ruri.

Ruri was reluctant to let the tailor near her. She eventually relented when the teacher gave her a stern warning. _Stupid teacher._

Ruri was dreading the thought of her in a dress so much that she completely forgot about Mori.

He hadn't failed to notice her though.

_How did she get into this school? She seems so rambunctious and rebellious. I haven't seen her in a school uniform and she always seems to be depressed or angry. I hope she's in a better mood when she has to serve customers at the festival._

Mori's thoughts came to an end when the teacher asked the servers group to help the group in charge of decorations.

What a great start for the day.

AT LUNCH…

Ruri was sitting at a lone table near the back of the cafeteria, eating her homemade lunch.

No one was paying attention to her and she was glad for it. She liked being solitary anyhow.

That changed as soon as Hunny noticed that she was sitting alone. He bounced over to her, Mori following behind him with their lunches.

Ruri tried to ignore him, but couldn't as he sat right next to her and began trying to converse with her.

Mori sat next to Hunny and placed their trays down. The rest of the Host Club was soon seated at the same table. (They all decided to just follow Hunny)

The twins immediately took to barraging Ruri with a bunch of questions.

Where're you from? How'd you get into Ouran? How old are you? What year are you? And on and on.

Ruri was just doing her best to ignore them. However, she couldn't ignore Hunny. He was too cute. At least his questions were less personal and annoying.

"Do you want a cookie?" Hunny asked as he held a plate of cookies out to her. (Cookies . Hunny cuteness. Yay!)

She took one and muttered a "Thank you."

Haruhi was the first to ask her a question that was easy to answer.

"How do you like Ouran?"

Ruri looked up at Haruhi and smiled. "It's…different. I'm not used to schools so this is quite an experience."

The twins stared at her. "What do you mean different?" they asked in unison.

"It's just…different that's all," she answered.

Haruhi began another simple conversation based around something simple like what her class was doing for the festival.

The conversation was relatively pleasant and it was soon the end of the lunch bell. Ruri had decided that she had actually enjoyed lunch as she stood and began her walk to her next class. (she ignored Mori's presence the whole time) Hunny had suggested that she walk to class with him and Mori and Ruri accepted his offer, she would just have to ignore Mori. (T.T Mori's being ignored)

They got to their Trigonometry class and took their seats. The teacher assigned some more bookwork and it took up the whole class. Before Hunny left for his next class, he suggested that Ruri come to the club after school so that they could talk more. Ruri said that she would think about it. In actuality, she had already decided that she would never go back to place. He just said she would think about it so she wouldn't hurt Hunny's feelings.

Ruri walked into her Japanese History class, Mori walking in behind her.

Everyone took his or her seat.

The teacher began the lecture and it took up the whole class. He assigned some work from the book for homework and the bell rang.

As Ruri was about to leave, the teacher stopped her and asked to speak to her for a moment.

"Your test from last class was horrendous; you'll never pass my class with your scores. (AN: harsh) I'm going to assign you a tutor."

Ruri just groaned.

The teacher glared at her before telling her to return to his class after school so that she could see who her tutor was to be.

Ruri trudged to her next class.

The rest of her day was uneventful. She had managed to ignore Mori's presence almost completely.

She made her way back to her history class like her teacher had told her to.

She walked into the room and up to the teacher's desk.

He looked up at her as she entered, "There you are. Your tutor should be here in a moment."

There was a knock before Mori walked into the room.

"Ah. There he is," said the teacher. "This is your new tutor, Takashi Morinozuka."

Ruri's eyes bugged out of her head and she almost fainted.

_The hell?! I've been trying to ignore him and now this stupid teacher decides to force me to spend more time with him. Damnit! _

The teacher gathered his things and left, saying a quick goodbye before disappearing out the door. Mori just took out his textbook and took a seat, looking pointedly at Ruri, waiting for her to do the same.

She sighed, but reluctantly sat and opened her book.

Her studying began with reading the assigned pages. Then she moved on to answering the questions that followed the pages she had read.

_Stupid World War II. I just want to go home. He's barely said a word the whole time. Three hours of silence. I can't take this!_

Ruri's thoughts stopped as she looked up and realized that Mori was staring at her.

"What!?" snapped Ruri before she could stop herself. She immediately regretted it when she noticed that Mori's eyebrows were slightly tilted downward when they were not before. Could he be angry, no it looked more like he was irritated.

Despite the hint of irritation on Mori's face, his voice, as usual, held no emotion whatsoever. "You stopped working. I was waiting for you to get back on task. When all the assigned questions have been answered, we both can leave."

_WHAT!? Is it just me or is he brandishing me like I'm a little kid? Who does he think he is!?_

The thought of being talked down to caused Ruri's anger levels to rise considerably.

She abruptly stood up, her chair screeching loudly as it was pushed back with the force of her standing up. Mori flinched slightly at the piercing sound and his eyebrows tilted downward a bit more.

Ruri balled her hands into fists and took to yelling at Mori. "Who the hell do you think you are!? I'll get 'back on task' and finish the damn questions when I feel like it! Excuse the hell outta me if I felt like taking a little break! Seemed reasonable considering how damn boring this stupid ass subject is! Just because you're a history freak doesn't mean that I'm gonna be, you ass!"

Ruri's face grew angrier and angrier with each passing second and she clenched her fists so tightly that her knuckles were becoming impossibly white.

Mori, on the other hand, became more and more surprised with each passing second. His eyebrows were now raised toward his hairline and his eyes were slightly wider. _What is her problem? People don't usually explode and scream at me just because I suggest getting back on task._

Mori stood from his seat to try to calm her down. Ruri, however, took it as him trying to intimidate her into calming down.

"I'm done with these dumbass tutoring sessions! Leave me the hell alone, you understand? I'm not gonna be tutored by you anymore, you asshole!"

Ruri snatched up her bag and books and stormed out of the room, purposely knocking her shoulder into Mori's stomach. Mori grunted, but remained pretty much unaffected. This only seemed to anger Ruri more. She sent a death glare over her shoulder at Mori as she stormed out.

When she had gone, Mori let out a soft sigh and packed his own things to leave.

He walked down the long hallway toward the exit doors of the school when a glint caught his eye. _Hmm? What's that?_ Mori walked over to the glinting object lying on the floor against the wall and discovered it to be a silver locket. _Who's is this? _Mori tried to open the locket, hoping there would be a picture in it that could give him a clue as to whom it belonged to. Unfortunately, the locket was practically sealed shut. He couldn't get it to even budge the slightest bit. Sighing, he put the locket in his pocket (that rhymed :D) and continued on his way.

WITH RURI…

_WHERE THE HELL IS IT!? Where's my locket!? Agh! Where is it!?_

Ruri was in her bedroom, flinging her possessions all about the room. She had noticed that her locket was missing when she walking home. She had immediately retraced her steps all the way back to the room she had had her tutoring session with Mori in, but hadn't spotted it. Panicking, she had sprinted to her home and began searching her entire house, starting with the 1st floor. The house looked like it had been through an earthquake, tornado, and mob attack.

Not finding her locket on the first floor, she had run up to the second. Her room was the last one to go through.

Ruri was beyond the point of complete panic. The fact that her room was the last to search through and she hadn't found it terrified her.

While Ruri was going through her crisis, her grandfather had returned home from work to nearly have a heart attack upon seeing the state of his home. A feral scream shook him out of his stunned state and he bolted up the stairs.

"Ruri!? Ruri!? Are you alright!?"

He came to a skidded stop in Ruri's doorway, ducking at the last second to avoid a box that had been flung in his direction. Regaining himself, he trudged into the room and grabbed Ruri by the shoulders, stilling her frantic movements.

"Ruri, what's going on?" he asked in a calming tone.

Ruri turned to him, eyes wide as could be and brimming with tears. Suddenly, she burst into tears and wailed, "I LOST MY LOCKET!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

He flinched at the sheer volume of her wails, but was quick to gather himself and embrace her in a hug.

"It's alright, it's alright. We'll find your locket, we'll find it." He reassured her. Ruri seemed to calm down a bit at the statement and looked up to her grandfather's face.

She sniffled before asking "Promise?"

He chuckled lightly before responding, "I promise. I promise that we'll find your locket."

She calmed down considerably and turned to start cleaning up the huge mess she had made in her urgency. Her grandfather went to clean the 1st floor.

_Sigh. Ruri, you and that locket. When are you going to learn that that boy isn't going to come back to you? The dead can't come back to life, no matter how much you beg them to._

He remained solemn as he continued to clean, glancing at the stairs every now and then only to shake his head a moment later and continue cleaning.

To Be Continued…

AN: This one's a bit longer than my other ones. I'm sorry for taking so long to update, but I'm going to tell you now that it's going to take me a bit more time to post the next chapter because I have become increasingly busier and busier. T.T I will post eventually, I promise you that. To make up for the large gaps of time in between my posts, I'm going to start making each of my chapters longer and longer.

Also, if anyone's confused about the locket and why she freaked out so much when she lost it, remember from the first chapter when I wrote that she never takes it off. The locket is **VERY **important.

Anyway, I'm sorry if Mori is OC in this chapter. The next chapter will have more Mori, more fights, more tidbits of Ruri's past, and most likely more cursing. Please review :D


End file.
